


World Long gone

by amuk



Series: The Road To Life [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection, Loss, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both relics of a time long gone, and Pein did not understand that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Long gone

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Prompt: Sept 10 (2007)/To me, fair friend, you can never be old

When Tsunade thought about it, it was funny. If the situation wasn’t so dire, she would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of it. Pein was trying to get something impossible; he was trying to bring back the past.

 

The past was the past, she could have told him. They were both relics of a time long passed. The moment Minato died, no, the moment Minato became the fourth, they were made obsolete. Everyone from those war strewn times were just clinging to a present that was no longer existed. The future came and left them with something they didn’t belong to.

 

Tsunade shouldn’t have become the fifth, a loop in the track leading to a dead end. If there had been another candidate, she would have easily refused her position. As it was, she was clutching onto something just like Pein was, so maybe she shouldn’t be laughing at him.

 

 _I’m going to bring war,_ Pein said. He was going to do this for his village.

 

She wanted to scorn him, scoff at his ideas. He was fighting for something that didn’t exist anymore. He was fighting and he didn’t understand what she knew yet.

 

He hadn’t realized that they were the only ones left from that time. There was no one else there but her, him, and that other girl that used to be with him. There was no one else left to mark what they used to be and what happened.

 

There was no point in fighting that. She could have told him that much. Now all that was left to do was watch the present change again and wait for their time to go. Eventually, all relics disappeared into the dust of time.

 

Tsunade didn’t doubt that would take long to happen. Her time was coming soon, closer and closer as the next generation grew.

 

And one day, before she knew it, they would be ready and she would have to wave goodbye for once.

 

While she doesn’t regret Orochimaru dying—she just regrets losing him—she does wish that one of her old teammates could be around to see their world set. Instead she’ll just set out three glasses, pour the sake in them, and pretend that they are having a party as they send her off.


End file.
